Then There was the Spring
by Danielle Winters
Summary: It is said that the spring complements the winter will two hearts of opposite beliefs compliment each other too, to revive a clan that is near to its demise?


Hi there,

It's me! Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews for my first Naruto Fanfic. I hope that you will like this one shot again.

Happy Holidays!

Danielle Winters

* * *

**Then There was the Spring**

Danielle Winters

* * *

_**When winter comes to conquer the earth, it becomes a lonely and desolate place covered by the beauty of sadness. When spring comes, everything bursts into life to make the earth once again a joyful place filled with hope and love**_

* * *

Before I go to the Ninja Academy, I make it appoint to walk pass the bridge connecting the riverbanks. Across that old bridge, the Sakura trees are in full view. Everybody appreciates its beauty especially when its petals dance with the wind before they gracefully fall on the ground.

Such is the existence of a Sakura Tree…

Just like her name…just like her…

My father used to tell me the story why he had decided to give me my name. He said, it embodies two people who have love and revived our clan. My great grandfather was the sole survivor of a massacre while my great grandmother was a famous medical ninja. Many people have opposed to their marriage because they thought that my great grandmother would just suffer. She had been experiencing unrequited love but she managed to endure the seemingly unbearable pain.

But great grandfather proved them wrong…

Father told me that great grandmother brought the spring in our clan. If it wasn't for her, none of us would be here, proud of our bloodline and contributions to make Konoha a formidable hidden village. The other hidden villages were afraid to go against Konaha because they will be easily crushed.

The story of the spring in our clan happened in a war. It was the time of chaos and turmoil. Konoha's defense was weakened by a sneak attack by the minions of the leader of the hidden Sound Village. Lives of innocent people were at stake and the future of Konoha was at the brink of destruction. People fought for survival and for their philosophy.

My great grandfather was blinded by power at that time. He allied himself to the enemies. In the process of seeking power, he betrayed the village that served as his home and he left the people whom he trusted and cherished the most; his teammates. He fought with his best friend and left the only girl who has loved him wholeheartedly. But destiny and fate bounded their paths to cross once again.

In the final battle between Konoha and the hidden village of Sound, my great grandfather faced his best friend again in a fierce battle. Before they started the fight, great grandfather's best friend told him that my great grandmother was also fighting a gifted medical ninja; the right hand of Orochimaru. Maybe, when great grandfather heard that, he felt the urge to run to great grandmother and protect her but knowing the mind of an Uchiha, he acted as if he had heard nothing.

Father told me that the true beauty of the Sakura tree emerges at the brink of death. That was what great grandmother thought, her existence and love will only be recognized by the man she loves when she dies. She fought hard and she won the battle but it had cost her to almost lose her life.

Great grandfather returned to Konoha after the war. His best friend, the sichidaime Uzumaki Naruto managed to knock some senses in him. Uzumaki-sama made my great grandfather realize that Orochimaru was only going to use him as the container for his soul. When they returned to Konoha, they were greeted by sad news; the famous Haruno Sakura would die in two days. The godaime had done her best to save her prodigy.

The great copy ninja, the rokudaime Hatake Kakashi told my great grandfather and Uzumaki-sama what my great grandmother had told him before she went to the war. He said that my great grandmother told him that she loved to watch the petals of the cherry blossom to dance with the wind because they give happiness to all the people who can see that beautiful sight; they fulfill their purpose before they touch the ground and die. She compared herself to those cherry blossoms; she'll fulfill her duties before she dies. Hatake-sama said that my great grandmother was expecting her death when she fought in the war,

That time, great grandfather realized how much great grandmother means to him. He prayed for a miracle to happen. That was something you wouldn't expect from an Uchiha. He asked permission to be with great grandmother knowing that he would lose her. Two days later, a miracle did happen, great grandmother fought for her life; she woke up and her cheerful sea-green orbs were once again seen by the people who love her.

Well, the rest is history. Eventually, Haruno Sakura married Uchiha Sasuke, my great grandfather. Her name literally means Cherry Blossoms of the Spring, yes, the spring of our clan; the goddess who willingly melted the thick ice around my great grandfather.

Father named me Sasuke. I told him, there was nothing significant about my name except that it was great grabdfather's name. He told me that I should try to look at things in a different perspective. He explained to me that the "SA" in my name was the initials of great grandmother "SAKURA" and "SUKE" from the name "SASUKE".

I then realized that fate had already bounded them even before they met each other. It was meant that they would complement each other just like the seasons; spring complements winter.

Under the Sakura Trees, a stone tablet lays; it marks the grave of my great grandparent whom Konoha had considered as two of the best ninjas of their time. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha-Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto have become the second batch of Sannins in this village.

I find their story cheesy but at the same time and fairytale like but it embody the power of love. Just like God who created the four seasons that complements each other; my great grandfather and grandmother's love changed the fate of our clan.

The Uchiha Clan will remain to protect this village-the village that my great grandparents loved.

The spring will continue to give hope and life; it will always compliment the cold and harsh winter. As I watch the Sakura petals fly with the warm breeze, memories of the distant pass are being brought back to me. I am proud of my heritage, of my clan and of who I am.

I am proud to bear the name Uchiha Sasuke; Sa for Sakura and Suke for Sasuke, the people whom I look up to; the people who continued our bloodline.

I love the Spring!

**THE END**

* * *

**NOTE:**

I got the idea for this short story when I watched Forrest Gump. That was a lovely movie. This is my second Naruto fanfic and I am fond of writing one-shot stories. Hehehe this is my holiday gift to all the Naruto fans out there!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
